Todomatsu
by hiirei
Summary: Todomatsu Matsuno namanya, anak bungsu dari enam bersaudara kembar. [Totty's Month 6/6]


Todomatsu

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **[06/06 - Todomatsu Day]**

.

.

.

.

Todomatsu Matsuno namanya, anak bungsu dari enam bersaudara kembar. Identik dengan warna merah muda yang sempat membuat hidupnya sengsara. Dikenal dengan sifat imutnya yang seperti perempuan. Banyak yang berkata bahwa dia yang paling licik, paling iblis dari kelima kakaknya. Tak sedikit yang membencinya pula akan sifat muka duanya.

Dulu, ketika masih kanak-kanak, sifatnya tak berbeda dari kakak-kakaknya. Sama-sama jahil, sama-sama usil, sama-sama dalam konteks apapun. Sama—sampai jarang ada yang dapat membedakan mereka.

Mulai memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah atas, ibu mereka memutuskan untuk memberi mereka warna-warna khas agar dapat membedakan barang-barang serta diri mereka. Ada enam warna; biru, hijau, kuning, merah muda, merah, dan ungu.

Choromatsu sempat protes ketika melihat pilihan warna yang diberi ibu mereka. Mengatakan bahwa tidak adil, nanti akan ada yang mendapat merah muda. Mereka laki-laki, aneh bukan jika memakai warna merah muda? Setidaknya gantilah warna itu dengan hitam atau putih, atau warna lain selain itu.

Tapi ibu mereka tidak mencari pengganti warna itu. Biar saja, katanya, tidak harus perempuan yang memakai warna merah muda. Lelaki pun bisa, bahkan bisa membuat warna itu terlihat jantan jika saja dipakai dengan benar.

Tidak ada lagi yang protes, tidak mau repot-repot beradu argumen hanya karena warna. Mudah saja, cari cara agar tidak mendapat warna itu. Masih ada lima warna lain yang bisa dipilih.

Setelah dirundingkan lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk mengundi warna-warna itu. Agar tidak ada yang berkelahi atau berebut. Warna-warna itu ditulis dalam kertas, digulung, dan diacak-acak. Satu per satu pun mengambil kertas yang sudah diacak itu.

Todomatsu tidak tahu lagi mengapa hari itu tidak dapat dilupakan. Mungkin karena kertas yang diambilnya bertuliskan 'merah muda', atau mungkin tawa kakak-kakaknya ketika tahu warna yang didapatnya, atau tatapan kasihan yang diberi Karamatsu padanya. Dia tidak tahu yang mana yang paling buruk.

.

.

.

Merah muda, merah muda, merah muda.

Semua barang-barangnya lama-kelamaan menjadi warna itu. Tempat pensil, tas, jaket, baju-baju, bahkan tempat makan. Banyak orang-orang yang suka menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh di jalan ketika ia memakai jaket merah mudanya. Beberapa orang menertawakannya diam-diam saat ia mengeluarkan tempat pensil merah mudanya. Bahkan hampir semua orang bertanya mengapa ia memakai tas perempuan (yang sebenarnya miliknya, hanya saja warnanya merah muda).

Sifatnya saat itu berubah. Dia mudah sekali terbawa emosi, ucapannya menjadi sarkas, wajahnya lebih sering terlihat marah. Tidak lagi tertawa, tidak lagi jahil, tidak lagi seperti Todomatsu yang dulu.

Kakak-kakaknya juga mulai berubah. Jyushimatsu yang menjadi pendiam, Ichimatsu yang pemalu, Choromatsu yang rajin, Karamatsu yang bersikap seperti 'kakak', dan Osomatsu yang suka berkelahi. Semuanya jadi berubah, dan sedikit-banyak membuat Todomatsu lebih kesal. Dia tidak terlalu suka perubahan, terlebih dengan warna-warna khas ini yang membuat hidupnya sengsara.

Teman-teman di kelasnya mulai menjulukinya 'si Matsuno banci' atau 'si imut Matsuno'. Banyak yang suka meledeknya, datang mendekatinya hanya untuk mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya marah, dan tak jarang mengerjainya dengan menyembunyikan barang-barangnya.

Todomatsu saat itu hanya bisa menatap mereka tajam. Sesekali membalas perkataan mereka (yang malah diputar balikkan dan membuatnya tak berkutik). Dia tidak pintar berkelahi seperti Karamatsu atau Osomatsu. Tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa marah, kesal, dan memendam perasaannya saja.

Diam-diam dia sadar. Siapa Todomatsu tanpa kelima kakaknya? Selama ini dia bisa melakukan tipu muslihat, kejahilan, dan segalanya dengan bantuan kakak-kakaknya. Tanpa mereka, apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

Diam-diam dia paham. Bahwa pada akhirnya dia tetap sendiri. Kakak-kakaknya tidak bisa selamanya berada di dekatnya, melindunginya, dan memberinya ide untuk melakukan apa hari ini. Mereka sudah punya kesibukan sendiri sekarang, tidak bisa selalu dengannya.

Diam-diam dia kesal. Kesal bahwa dia harus membutuhkan kakak-kakaknya.

Maka sejak itu, dia mulai mencari hal-hal yang dapat ia pelajari, dapat ia lakukan, dapat ia tunjukkan bahwa, hei, inilah Todomatsu. Ini bukan si anak bungsu Matsuno yang bukan apa-apa tanpa kakak-kakaknya. Ini sesuatu yang berbeda dari kelima kakaknya.

Dia memang tidak bisa berkelahi, lagipula itu merupakan hal yang dimiliki kedua kakak tertuanya. Dia lumayan pintar dalam pelajaran, walau otaknya tidak seencer Choromatsu. Dia harus berani berbicara dengan banyak orang, karena yang pemalu itu Ichimatsu. Dia tidak bisa diam saja dan menerima apa yang para penindas lakukan terhadapnya seperti Jyushimatsu.

Todomatsu berusaha. Dia pikir kalau tidak bisa melawan orang lain dengan fisik, maka dia harus bisa melawan dengan kata-kata. Bukankah ada perumpamaan yang menyatakan kata-kata adalah senjata terkuat?

Warna merah muda memang warna yang identik dengan perempuan. Dan, uh, dia tidak bisa mengikuti perkataan ibunya bahwa bisa saja warna ini terlihat jantan jika dipakai dengan tepat. Tidak tidak. Bagaimana jika sekalian saja sedikit bertingkah seperti perempuan? Apa salahnya menjadi lelaki imut? Semua orang bisa menjadi apapun yang mereka inginkan.

Terakhir, Todomatsu adalah orang yang penakut. Tidak suka kegelapan, tidak suka suara keras, tidak suka hantu. Banyak hal yang ia takuti. Untungnya, fakta ini hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya. Dengan seperti ini, dia bisa berpura-pura berani di hadapan orang lain. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan bahwa ia lebih lemah dari yang orang kira. Orang lain bisa saja memanfaatkannya untuk hal buruk jika kelemahannya terungkap.

.

.

.

Todomatsu Matsuno, si anak bungsu dari enam bersaudara kembar. Banyak orang bilang dia bukan orang yang baik. Orang yang licik. Banyak yang berkata, mungkin dia rela saja membunuh salah satu kakaknya hanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. (Padahal kalau Todomatsu pikir, dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana pun juga, dia sayang dengan kakak-kakaknya walau kelakuannya terkadang aneh dan memalukan. Sayang bukan berarti dia harus menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan, bukan?)

Dia sebenarnya peduli, sungguh. Dia punya hati manusia juga. Ucapan kakak-kakaknya tentang bagaimana hatinya terbuat dari es itu salah. Kalau dia tidak punya hati, harusnya dia tidak menangis saat keluar dari rumah setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka sebaiknya tidak lagi bersama-sama. Harusnya dia bisa saja pergi dari dulu-dulu, meninggalkan kelima kakaknya begitu saja. Dia bisa mendapat pekerjaan dengan mudah. Kalau dipikir, harusnya dia bisa hidup sendiri.

Tapi baginya, cukup dia saja yang tahu hal itu. Dia tidak lagi peduli akan apa yang dikatakan orang sejak ia mengenakan dan memiliki barang berwarna merah muda. Dia sudah masa bodoh, orang lain juga akan lelah jika ia tidak menanggapi, kan?

Pada dasarnya, Todomatsu sama saja dengan kakak-kakaknya. Berusaha untuk bersikap menjadi pribadi lain untuk menutupi kelemahan yang dia punya. Untuk berakting seolah-olah dia baik-baik saja. Untuk tetap menjadi dirinya yang palsu.

.

.

.

Tamat.

A/N: Ini menurut headcanon coretdanbiascoret jadi ya gitu/? Semua orang punya alasan kenapa mereka punya sifat ini atau sifat itu, dan saya pikir mungkin ini alasan Todomatsu (yang butuh cinta juga plis ya dia kasiaaann ;w;)


End file.
